ecclesia_ignisfandomcom-20200214-history
IT OT Rules
Internal rules Introduction: All the rules that will follow are created to improve the in-play and the relation between members. Breaking these rules might lead to being excluded out of the group or a fine. OT # We do not acknowledge any actions of racism or mobbing inside of the group. # All members have to look after their equipment as the ones of other players. In the case of injury, Larplux/Ecclesia Ignis will not be responsible for it. # In the event of vandalism, Larplux/Ecclesia Ignis can demand a fine. # We respect our environment, as such all places we visit should be as clean as we found them. # We do not scare or molest any bystanders. If people pass by we will interrupt all activities until they have passed and their questions answered. # Sects or radical groups are not allowed in our group. All members of such a group will be kicked out of the group instantly. This also counts for prop aging propaganda related to any of such organizations. # Political opinions are not allowed to be propagated inside the group. # Brawls are not allowed inside of the group. # If a member can not come to a meeting, he or she has to inform the responsible organizers of his absence, at least, two days in advance. If a member fails to comply after three warning, he can be kicked and has to reapply. # It is forbidden to make any activities in the name of Larplux or Ecclesia Ignis without the right permission from the Committee. # It is not allowed to bring real weapons to the LARP, except if it has been permitted by the committee. # Tents or any construction can not be constructed on any events without the acknowledgment of the Committee, if this is done in the name of Larplux/ Ecclesia Ignis. # All major decisions that might involve the group and its members must be informed before handed to the committee and the orga. IT Rules related to In-Game play: # All the major decisions that might involve the group and its members must be informed before handed to the committee and the orga. # All creation of magical items must be notified to the Committee and Orga before they can be created or used in the game. If an item is not accepted, it can not be used for any meetings or events. # Characters should not have any past corruptions when joining/applying to the inquisition. Which means that characters could have fought against chaos or have family members that are corrupted, but the character himself can not / should not be corrupted. # Your character should not be corrupted on events or missions out of OT favor for a chaos player. If IT there is no way around being corrupted do your IT play. # Other players invited into our camp, or staying for a longer period of time with our Inquisition has to undergo a purity test done by our Chaplains. # Every character has the right to be corrupted once. A second time this character risks to be killed. If not said otherwise. # The ritual to purify a character can only be done every two years and only in Luxembourg under the supervision of the Grand Chaplain. # All bigger activities concerning Chaos for a better in game play, have to be clarified with the Orga. Small in game events related to chaos or the corruption of a member have to be informed before hand to Jerry O. He has the right to accepts such in play or refuse it. As such he can also decide past the rules 3, 4, 5 and 6 if it favors the in play of the inquisition.